


Can I Have This Dance

by PlutoApologist



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoApologist/pseuds/PlutoApologist
Summary: Emma didn't know how to dance, but it was easy to dance with the one you loved.





	Can I Have This Dance

Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked to mine  
And let the music be your guide  
  
All the other kids had left and now it was just Emma, Alyssa and the Broadway gang. Alyssa leaned her head sleepily on Angie’s shoulder, smiling reverently at Emma shamelessly shimmying, her hands doing an abstract move. She couldn’t believe she had gotten this lucky. Although she wasn’t a good dancer by any means, she was so much more. She was brave and creative and strong and mostly importantly, hers, body, mind and soul. She let a chuckle slip out at Emma nearly hitting Barry with a very odd dance move. Angie shook her head off her shoulder and nudged Alyssa with a wink.  
  
“What are thinking about kid?” Alyssa just hummed, smoothing out the fabric of her dress. A night so free of drama and full of love hadn’t seemed possible. She had felt like she was flying the whole night on a high of Emma’s touch. She never wanted to be robbed of her soft thigh touches or sweet kisses again. She had hardly stopped touching her all night, either playing with her hair, clutching her hand like it was the only thing grounding her, or slinging an arm protectively around her shoulder. At the beginning of the night, her eyes flitted around like a trapped bird, looking in fear for a spiteful look. Emma had sat her down on her lap and sweetly braided her hair, singing funny lyrics to the cheesy pop songs that played until Alyssa was able to focus on Emma. From that moment on her only focus was the starry glow in Emma’s eyes.  
  
“Just…”  
  
“Emma?” Angie finished her sentence with a knowing smile. Alyssa blushed, slightly stiffening against the back of the chair.  
  
“It’s okay kiddo, it’s safe here. You can take a breath.” Alyssa let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and looked at Angie gratefully. Angie rubbed her back gently till Alyssa stopped sitting up straight as a board.  
  
“Hey, let’s dance. How many times will you be able to say you danced with Roxie Hart?” Angie extended a hand with a mischievous glint. Alyssa nervously took it and was tugged to the dance floor. Angie mouthed something to Barry, but she didn’t catch what it was. They danced closer and closer to Emma and Barry till they switched places and she was thrust close to Emma, shocked eyes meeting each other. Alyssa couldn’t stop herself and was soon pulling Emma in for a deep kiss. She opened her mouth to breathe and Emma slipped her tongue in. Alyssa welcomed it, pulling her closer hungrily. They pulled away, their heads still in the stars from the kiss. Barry pointedly cleared his throat as Angie continued to dance, unphased.  
  
“At least arm’s length please,” Barry said, pulling his best attempt at a strict voice.Trent walked over with a disappointed look, but his eyes were alight with joy.  
  
“Emma, I thought you were better than disappointing us.” Emma slyly slipped closer than the arm’s length rule and gave Barry a cocky grin.  
  
“Alyssa wasn’t disappointed,” Emma smirked. Alyssa mumbled in agreement into Emma’s shoulder. The pop song faded into a new song, Enchanted by Taylor Swift. Suddenly everything became too real and they both jumped away, mumbling sorry under their breath. Every other time there was a slow song Emma had been eating or Alyssa’s feet had hurt or Trent was in the middle of telling a story. They were actually about to dance together, slowly and tenderly like everyone else was able to. It was their turn. 

A smothering silence descended over the room, only broken by the awkward shuffle of feet. The air felt thicker, like it choke her. 

“Let’s give the lesbians some time alone. Where’s Dee Dee?” Dee Dee strutted up, frowning furiously at her phone. Alyssa tucked her hair behind her ear, her heart beating through her chest at the thought of slow dancing with Emma. She looked similarly flustered. “Dee Dee, let’s go.”

“I cannot believe. I called the catering company five times about being late. Everything had to be perfect and - “ Dee Dee stopped her rant with an offended chuckle, her face frozen into an expression of disbelief at his sheer gal. She cleared her throat and glared intimidatingly at Barry, who just shook it off with an eye roll. “I’ve told you. I have to be the first to come and the last to leave.”

“Dee Dee, please.” Barry gently gestured at Emma and Alyssa and her mouth relaxed into an embarrassed smile. She approached Emma and gently drew her in for an awkward hug. Emma only started to hug her back when Dee Dee released her from the hug. 

“For what it’s worth, I’m really... sorry. I hope that everything else goes well and if it doesn’t all it takes is a call and - “ Dee Dee sputtered as Barry led her off in the middle of her sentence. Emma barely took in what she said, trying hard to make her hands stop shaking. She took a deep breath, tipped her chin up so their eyes were meeting and took Alyssa’s hands. 

“Just listen to the music and focus on me.” Alyssa breathed in softly, feeling Emma’s feather light touch on her waist and shoulder.

“Are you sure that this is what you want? That you’ve chosen me?” She was pulled in tantalizing slowly. Inches felt miles and the music felt like it came to a stop. “I will always choose you Alyssa Greene. I want us to be forever.”

Won't you promise me?  
(Now won't you promise me?)  
That you'll never forget  
(We'll keep dancing)  
To keep dancing wherever we go next

They started clumsily swaying, childish smiles emerging, and eventually Alyssa started to lead Emma around the room, her feet finding the waltz step. Emma panicked and stopped, laughing uncomfortably. 

“It’s easy. Look at my feet.” Emma pretended to adjust her tie, her gaze distracted from her dancing. 

“You look fine. Focus on my feet,” Alyssa said, pulling Emma’s tie, sending a shiver down her spine. Emma swallowed her fear and observed. “It’s three steps. One, two, three. One, two, three.”

Alyssa’s meditative voice guided her, until the frustration became a dull roar in her head. Emma walked away with a groan, only stopped by Alyssa’s puppy dog eyes. 

“At least promise to try.” And suddenly she was off, Emma’s feet racing to mimic Alyssa’s. “Don’t think about you feet. Here, I’ll distract you. What’s my favorite color?”

“Purple, because it reminds you of the sunset. You love the sunset because it’s hopeful.” Emma was as graceful as a newborn foal, but at least she had eased into her touch and smiled. 

“Can you promise to name our future dog Max?”

“Number one, we’re going to get a cat and number two, absolutely not.” Emma was doing the right steps now, but all she lacked was the grace. 

“Can you promise not to embarrass me in front of our kids?” Alyssa joked, though a scarlet blush rose over her cheeks.”

“If you don’t embarrass me first,” Emma shot back cheekily. By now, they were spinning gracefully across the ballroom, hearts beating as one. 

“Do you promise to love me forever and ever?” Alyssa said softly, loaded with all the hope she had been holding up by herself all these years. The song had ended, but they were still dancing around the room like their life depended on it.

“I do,” Emma breathed, taking Alyssa off guard, She stumbled and Emma yelped, falling onto Alyssa. 

“Shit, are you hurt?”

“Only my pride.” She rubbed her head with a grimace. Emma pulled her up into a sitting position guiltily. Out of the corner of her eyes, she looked at Emma studying her carefully for any signs of injury. “Did you mean it?”

“I did.” Alyssa leaned in,pressing her forehead to Emma’s.

“But did you mean it?” Emma didn’t mean to have this conversation on the ground after she had made her girlfriend nearly have a concussion, but there was no stopping the dam in her heart that was bursting.

“I did. I do.”

It's like catching lightning  
The chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling  
The way we do  
And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better

“I do.” Emma was so enthusiastic to kiss Alyssa as her wife that she nearly ripped her veil. They broke the kiss, smiles splitting their faces. The thunderous applause was deafened for a moment as she traced her cheekbones and shared a secretive smile. This was their moment. Not Ms.Greene’s or the PTA’s but theirs. Their moment to celebrate a love that was so real, so earth shattering. 

“This is what I wanted all those years ago.This moment.” Emma whispered in her ear.

“It’s just going to keep better,” Alyssa replied softly. They reluctantly left their little bubble and started walking down the aisle, accepting hug after tearful hug. Ms. Greene hugged Emma tight, whispering ‘thank you’ in her ear. She smiled back and was tugged down the aisle with a squeal of joy by Alyssa. They reached their room and she tumbled into Emma’s lap.

“We did it,” She murmured to herself planting an enthusiastic kiss on Emma’s cheek. Emma let down her hair, carding her fingers down the soft strands. 

“We did it,” Emma said, still in disbelief. 

“We did it!” Alyssa screamed joyfully. Emma impulsively picked her up and spun her around in her arms, her heels falling off in the middle of their celebration. She put her down and Alyssa ran to her phone, putting on Enchanted. 

“I could kiss you right now. You remembered.”

“Then do it.” Alyssa swallowed, approaching Emma like she was the last drop of water in the desert. 

“I want to take my time. You should be treasured.” She swept her into her arms and they were moving as one across the small room. Birds perched on the windows sung for them and wind whistled through the trees playing a song meant just for them. They slowly gravitated to each other until their lips met and it was just them in the world.

Can I have this dance?  
Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all  
And you can't keep us apart  
(Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is wherever you are

Alyssa put the last box down with a grunt. Emma sleepily grinned at her, barely staying awake. 

“Now we have something to eat on. Thanks to me.” Alyssa cheekily poked Emma who attempted to get her back, but Alyssa easily dodged her. Alyssa raised an eyebrow at her and she raised an eyebrow back, quizzically 

“Are you gonna make me order the food too?”

“I mean if you offered…” Emma shrugged, making puppy eyes at Alyssa. 

“You just need to be woken up,” Alyssa teased pulling her up. Emma groaned and struggled unsuccessfully. Alyssa started to sway in place, biting her lip and directing a needy stare at her.

“There’s no music. This is stupid,” Emma grumbled quietly. She squealed, as she was suddenly looking up at Alyssa in a dip, Alyssa’s strong hands on her back. She grinned cheekily. She swallowed, her focus on Emma’s lips. 

“Can I?” She asked nervously, flitting her eyes between Emma’s eyes and lips. 

“Yes,” Emma whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear. Alyssa bent down, closing the distance, each inch blessed by Emma’s breath in her vicinity. She was close enough to feel Emma’s breath on her cheek. She blissfully closed the distance and melted into her soft lips. Alyssa closed her eyes, only slowly fluttering them open when she couldn’t the warmth of her lips left. She gently let her down onto the floor, her flannel fanning out. Alyssa lay down next to her, playing with Emma’s hair. 

“I guess we’ll eat later?”


End file.
